Dienes such as butadiene are extremely useful as basic raw materials for use in petrochemical industry.
A diene can be obtained by oxidative dehydrogenation of a monoolefin using a dehydrogenation catalyst. Examples of the monoolefin include propylene, 1-butene and 2-butene.
In the oxidative dehydrogenation of a monoolefin, a metal oxide is conventionally used as the dehydrogenation catalyst. As the metal oxide (the dehydrogenation catalyst), for example, a ferrite-based catalyst (see Non Patent Literature mentioned below), a tin-based catalyst (see Non Patent Literature 2 mentioned below) and a bismuth molybdate-based catalyst (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3 and Non Patent Literatures 3 and 4 mentioned below) are known.